You've Never Seen a Song Like This Before
by Ceann de lasair
Summary: I don't know if this counts as a real crossover because the characters don't interact with others outside their show or game, but the one-shots inside are going to vary between shows and games. 1st one is Teen Titans. 2nd is Yugioh.
1. Go With Her by Toby Keith

"Go With Her"

Author's notes: I...Live...Again...This was inspired by Toby Keith's song "Go with her". So this the first story in my attempt to re-create songfics. I've taken songs that I like and turned them into stories. But instead of having the song separate from the actual story, I made the song the actual dialogue. I know it makes my stories less creative, but I don't care. I can still enjoy the mix of song and story this way.

Disclaimer: Nothing! I own nothing!

Beast boy sat on his bed, his head resting between his hands. The girl of his dreams had finally decided to go out with him. Now after him and Raven had been dating Raven had chosen to leave Earth and him. Beast boy took it kinda hard. Raven had admitted that she wasn't feeling the same thing as he was anymore. She had told him that right before letting everyone know that she was leaving, which was two days ago. Today was the day she was supposed to leave forever.

The more Beast boy thought about it, the more it upset him. He had pleaded. begged, and tried everything he could think of to not let her go. Raven's mind could not be changed. The other Titans had the same luck. No one was able to convince her. Some tears fell out of the corners of Beast Boy's eyes. He looked up when he heard the door to his room open. Cyborg and Robin where standing there and walked in. Robin sat to Beast boy's left, while Cyborg stood to the right.

"BB, I'm sorry that you and Raven ain't getting along." Cyborg said, placing his robotic hand on Beast boy's shoulder. "But if shes so dead set on leaving, why isn't she gone yet?"

"She probably needed time to ready a portal or something." Beast boy said softly, still looking down.

"Well, you better get to sweet talking her to stay. Cuz I know you're going to be missing her a lot." Robin said, looking over at Beast boy.

Beast boy grunted. "I know I'm gonna miss her, but I tried everything I could think of!" He threw his arms up into the air and fell onto his back on his bed.

"Beast boy, you know what I would do if Star left me?" Robin asked Beast boy.

"What?" Beast boy said, tilting his head towards Robin.

"I'd pack up my things and go with her." Robin smiled. He grabbed Beast boy's arm and pulled him up into a sitting position again.

"Yeah, grass stain!" Cyborg grinned. "You don't stay with the ones you can live with. Its the ones you can't live without that you gotta keep." Cyborg picked up Beast boy and made him stand up. He didn't let go until he was sure Beast boy wouldn't sit down again. "You better make things better with the one that has to torn up into pieces. And I know you know who I'm talking about. Its the same person you keep talking about!"

"I don't even know what I did though!" Beast boy said. He sat down on his bed. "Even if I knew what the problem was, my pride is pretty tough to swallow..."

"Beast boy, that's going to leave you cold and bitter one day. You're going to end up lonely one day," Robin frowned. He pushed Beast boy into a standing position once again. "So what you need to do, if shes going to leave you, is you better pack up _your_ things and go with her."

"BB, we're done preaching. We've said all we're going to say," Cyborg said. "Now, if you live her as much as we think you do, you're a fool if you let her get away."

Beast boy looked at the both of them and sighed. "Maybe you guys are right, but I don't know..." with that he fell onto his back on his bed again.

"She can go anywhere she wants to, but don't give up. Don't quit on her." Robin said, pulling Beast boy so he was sitting again.

"She quit on me remember?" Beast boy said looking away.

"Just do what I did when my baby left me, I actually did pack up my things and did go with her." Cyborg said with a smile.

"You won her back quick though. You were only gone for about two days." Beast boy said looking up at Cyborg. "I have a feeling it'll take longer to get Raven back."

"Beast boy," Robin said, pulling Beast boy up so he was standing in the middle of his room. "You don't stay with the ones you can live with. You go with the one you can't live without."

"But she's different!" Beast boy said, meaning that as a compliment." Shes got my torn into pieces! She's got me fretting that I'll never see her again!"

"Well thats going to be true if you don't start listening to us! You have to swallow your pride!" Cyborg said, turning Beast boy towards him.

"My pride is going to leave me cold, lonely, and bitter, but maybe thats my fate!" Beast boy said "Maybe, its punishment for falling in love with Raven..." he sat on the ground with his legs and arms crossed. He put his head on his arms.

Robin sighed. Him and Cyborg grabbed Beast boy's shoulders and lifted him up to his feet. "What you gotta do now is pack up you things and go with her!"

"You keep saying that, buts never going to work." Beast boy said, and hung his head.

Cyborg grabbed Beast boy's shoulders and pinned him against the wall. Beast boy didn't resist, his head still hung down. "Look you little green bean! You can't stay with the ones you can live with. Its the ones you can't live without that you can't lose!"

Robin walked to Beast boy's side. "We know that she's got you torn up into pieces and we know that she is the one that has you crying in here."

"Your pride may be tough to swallow, but that doesn't mean you can't do it." Cyborg said, releasing Beast boy, who fell to his knees.

"I don't want to be lonely. I don't want to cold. I don't want to be bitter." Beast boy said and slowly stood up.

"Then you know what you gotta do when she's going to leave you?" Robin asked with a small smile.

"You gotta pack up your things and go with her." Cyborg said, also with a smile. Him and Robin took a step back.

"Yeah, I know what I'm going to do," Beast boy smiled "when my baby leaves me," he went a pile of items in a corner of the room. He stuck his hand in and pulled out a duffel bag. "I'm going to pack up my things and go with her." Robin and Cyborg smiled at him and nodded. Then they left Beast boy to pack and left the room.

Author's notes: This turned out better than I thought it would. I just felt like writing this one day, so I did. It only took me an hour or two, and I'm kinda proud of it. This is also a cheap way of showing people that my account is still active. Don't forget to review if you liked it.


	2. Separate Ways by Journey

"**Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)"**

by Journey

Author's Notes: So, this is the second attempt and recreating songfics. This time I went for a Yu-Gi-Oh story about Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler. Why? Cuz I felt like it. The setting here is that Kaiba and Serenity have just broken up over something, I don't know what, use your imagination. The song is Separate ways (Worlds Apart) by Journey.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or the song.

"Here we stand..." Serenity Wheeler said as she watched the KaibaCorp Ceo with his back turned to her. "Worlds apart...Hearts broken in two..."

"Two?" Kaiba asked, turning his head slightly.

Serenity nodded "Two."

"Sleepless nights..." Kaiba shook his head "Losing ground..."

"I'm reaching for you...you...you..." Serenity shook her head, unable to finish her sentence.

"Feelin' that it's gone," Kaiba stated coldly "can change your mind...If we can't go on to survive the tide love divides..." Kaiba shook his head and started to walk into the night and out of sight.

Serenity walked the opposite direction with tears in her eyes. She quickened her pace and soon was running. Due to the tears making her vision blurry, she ran right into Tristan Taylor.

Tristan noticed she was crying and figured it had to do with Kaiba who he'd seen with her only moments ago. "Someday, love will find you. Break those chains that bind you. One night will remind, you how we touched..." he said and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ears.

Serenity pushed him away. "And went our separate ways" she said firmly and kept walking.

Kaiba had watched until Tristan brushed Serenity's hair. The he had turned away and missed her pushing him away. "If he ever hurts you, true love won't desert you...You know I still love you..." he said quietly "Though we touched and went our separate ways."

"Troubled times!" a boy shouted as Serenity walked past him. He was shouting about some new movie, but Serenity was not in the mood for a movie.

"Caught between confusion and pain!" a singer yelled into a microphone as Serenity passed through the park.

"Pain..." Serenity repeated softly.

"Pain!" the singer shouted again. Serenity started to get tears in her eyes again.

"Distant eyes..." Serenity said to herself, her thoughts going back to Kaiba. She dropped her knees in the middle of the park and put her face in her hands. She started to cry again. "Promises we make were in vain...in vain...vain."

Kaiba walked into his mansion and went straight to his room and out on to his balcony. "If you must go, I wish you love." he said quietly thinking about the days events "You'll never walk alone. Take care my love. Miss you love..."

Mokuba had chosen this time to enter his brother's room unnoticed by Kaiba. Mokuba knew about his brother's problem. He sighed quietly. "Someday love will find you. Break those chains that bind you!" Mokuba shouted and got Kaiba's attention.

Kaiba threw Mokuba out of his room and ordered him to bed. Kaiba then sat at his desk and began to think about Serenity again. "How we touched and went our separate ways..." he remembered seeing Serenity with Tristan. "If he ever hurts you, true love won't desert you. You know I still love you. Though we touched and went our separate ways..."

Joey Wheeler had been driving around and panicking. He was out looking for his sister. He finally found her crying in the park. He took her to his car and they drove home in silence. They got home and went inside. Joey saw that Serenity was still upset over something so he pulled her into a kind brotherly hug. "Someday love will find you. Break those chains that bind you. One night will remind you." he broke the hug and shook his fist and grinned. "If he ever hurts you." he slammed his fist into his palm. He put his joking attitude aside and pointed a finger at Serenity. "True love won't deserve you. You know I still love you." Joey smiled and said his good night and went to bed. Serenity went to bed as well, though she didn't very well.

The next day came and Serenity slowly woke up to a knocking on a door. She got up and opened the door to see who it was. To her surprise it was Seto Kaiba. Before she could saying, Kaiba put a finger to her mouth.

"I still love you girl." Kaiba said and grabbed Serenity's waist with his arms and pulled her into a kiss. "I really love you girl." he said as he broke away from the kiss. "And if he ever hurts you.." Kaiba let go of Serenity and looked away a little.

"True love won't desert you." Serenity grinned and pulled Kaiba into another kiss.

"Noooooooo!" came a voice from the hall. Joey had woken up to see his little sister kissing his rival. Kaiba and Serenity looked at him then Serenity smiled at her brother and closed the door on him stood outside with Kaiba and proceeded to capture the taller man's lips with her own again. "Noooo!" Joey shouted again as he watched them from the window.

The End

Author's notes: Well, its hard to say what I think about it. And whats the point? I really want to know what you guys thought about it. Or if you have any suggestions on what I should do next.


End file.
